If Only My Valentine
by Demented Ookami Hime
Summary: Only she could do anything like that on any given day.  Only he could laugh at her and get away with it.  I mean, it only took them six years to get there too.


**A/N: Okay, so here's a cute little One-shot that **Black Naruto Shadow wolf **requested. I hope you like it! Please R&R! Happy Big Red Heart Day to all the happy couples and yes, even you singles out there!**

* * *

><p><span>If Only My Valentine<span>

He watched as she tripped over her own two feet for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. He shook his head wondering how someone who was so graceful, beautiful, and deadly on the battlefield and in training could be so…so…well, _not_ in normal, everyday life.

He shook his head as she tripped yet again. _That's eleven._ He grinned as he went to help her gather the paper work that flittered to the ground when she fell.

"You know, Kagome-chan, I find it utterly amazing that you have managed to become a Taichou. I mean, you are a walking disaster. Not to mention, you attract trouble like Yachiru loves pink." He side stepped as she swing her hand out to smack him.

"Mou! Renji-kun! That's mean!" She gathered her papers and turned to glare at him, "I'm not that bad." She stated as she walked backwards.

His eyes widened as he caught the direction she was heading in. "Kagome. Kagome, wa-" he flinched as she turned and ran smack dab into the 11th Division Taichou.

With a yelp, she flew back and fell only to glare then immediately pale when she saw who she ran into.

That was the first of her many problems and he couldn't help but smirk, _only my girlfriend could get away with something like that._

* * *

><p>Kagome frowned when she couldn't find her favorite pen. <em>I could have sworn I left them on my desk.<em> Thinking that it may have rolled off her desk, she began crawling on the floor, on the hunt for her favorite pen. She stiffened when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking over her shoulder, and passed her butt, she let her head fall when she saw both Byakuya and Renji at her door.

Renji was trying not to laugh at his girlfriend's position and Byakuya simply raised a brow, having been quite used to the antics of the 5th Division Taichou. Leaving his documents on her desk, he let out a light chuckle before leaving the two of them alone.

Renji walked up behind her and grabbed her waist. He took her to the couch and laid down with her on top.

"You could have just said you wanted me instead of getting into such a tempting position, Ka-Go-Me." He whispered into her ear, earning him a smack on the chest that caused him to chuckle.

Holding her tight, he pecked her on the forehead and told her to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Kagome was getting furious! First, it was running into Kenpachi; then, is was being caught in <em>that<em> position by Byakuya; now, here she was, fidgeting in front of Komamura, resisting the urge to pet his fur and rub his ears. The look he was giving her wasn't exactly helping. He looked like a confused pup and it was making it that much harder to resist.

Looking around, she noticed that they were alone and threw all common sense out the proverbial window and tackled him. Getting her hands on his ears, she gave a happy content sigh as she began rubbing his ears.

A growl alerted her to the gentle giant she had so suddenly attacked and she immediately jumped off him and started bowing in apology. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She jumped when she heard a gentle rumbling. Looking at the larger _man_ in front of her, she saw him chuckling.

"Worry not, Kagome. You could have asked first." He shook his head as she looked at him in awe. He continued on his way, chuckling.

Renji popped out of nowhere and couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, "Oh man, Kagome!" He hugged her from behind and shook them both with his laughter.

"What? I just couldn't resist anymore! Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that! It was so hard!" She wined as she turned and burrowed into his chest with embarrassment.

He put his lips right by her ear, "You can pet me anytime, anyway, you want, love." Pecking her temple he ran off in a fit of laughter, leaving a fuming and blushing Kagome.

"RENJI!"

All across the Seireitei, Shinigami flinched at the amount of reiatsu release from the tiny Taichou and they shook their heads, going back to work.

* * *

><p>Kagome was looking forward to just resting and being able to forget about everything she had done that day.<p>

She blushed when she remembered the Sou-Taichou congratulating her on bringing the entire 5th Division together after the horrible betrayal they had gone through. He had seemed so sincere and proud that she couldn't help herself.

In front of everyone, she had attacked him with a giant hug. Realizing what she had done, she jumped off him faster than Inuyasha had ever attacked ramen. Apologizing profusely, yet again, she froze when he chuckled and patted her head.

Kagome sighed as she entered her bedroom. Smelling incense, she looked around and found the most romantic setting she'd ever seen. Looking around, she saw candles pointing in the direction of her bathroom.

Smiling gently, she followed the arrow and saw a note attached to her door.

_Kagome,_

_I know this is a little cheesy, but love is cheesy and it makes you do some ridiculous things that will make others smile. I hope you like this and there's a present for you next to your sink. I'll be home in a little while to give you some time to relax after everything that's happened today._

_Happy Valentine's Day;_

_Renji_

Kagome smiled and blushed prettily, even though she knew he wasn't there. He always managed to make her blush.

Opening the door, she gasped at the candles littering the room and she almost cried at how happy she was.

* * *

><p>She had been napping when she heard the door slide open. Still groggy, the moving water woke her up and she almost screamed only to see Renji standing right in front of her.<p>

He grinned as she smiled up at him. He picked her up and took her to their bed before making good on this promise of letting her pet him _anyway_ she wanted.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up to an empty bed and a mouthwatering smell. Grabbing her robe, she went to see what he red headed boyfriend was up to.<p>

The sight of him in the kitchen making breakfast made her want to cry.

When she took a bite of her food, she jumped at the pain in her mouth.

Watching her pull out the ring, he got down on one knee and asked the question that was on his mind for the last six years.

"Kagome, we've been together for twenty years. I know that is usually a long time, but for us, it's the blink of an eye. I want to be able to spend more than just a blink an eye with you. That's why I want to know, Kagome, will you marry me?"

She cried as she launched herself at him chanting a mantra of "Yes."

Within the hour, every Shinigami found out about the newly engaged couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? I'm not that great at cute little romances like this but I do hope you like it! And Black Naruto Shadow wolf, I do hope you like your story! Please review. Thank you!<strong>

**-Demented and Milkshake-sama**


End file.
